ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick World
There is a place where all Nickelodeon cartoons live in their own world separate from our own. But when a group of villains break through the fourth wall and enter the real world, it's up to some of Nickelodeon's famous heroes to stop them before they turn our world into their own evil empire. This is a combination of animation, CGI, and live action. Plot The movie opens with Eric Mitchell, moving into New York with his single mother Sarah. He is a lonely boy with no friends and is bullied. Unknown to him and every other human in the world, there is a place called Nick World where all Nick toons live when they're not broadcasting a show. The heroes are celebrating the 500th anniversary of Nickelodeon and their success of defeating all villains. Including Spongebob Sqaurepants, Timmy Turner, Manny Rivera/El tigre, and Jimmy Neutron. Meanwhile the villains of Nick World are sulking over their defeats and how they never win. Plankton develops the theory that they always fail because they live in a cartoon world and villains never win in cartoons. So the only way they can get what they want is to crossover into the real world where "Good never wins!" Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo steals records about crossing over and how it is accomplished. Manny tries to stop her only to be stopped by her partner Django of the Dead. She offers Manny a chance to join them due to her crush on him, much to Django's jealousy. Manny refuses and they escape Doing research on the history of crossing over, Jimmy learns that if this is accomplished then a rift will be opened between the two worlds leading to intense destruction. The heroes quickly race to stop them,With the intelligence of Crocker and Professor Clamaitous, they are able to construct a machine that breaks through the fourth wall of Eric's TV, allowing some of the villains to pass through into the real world and leaving behind a rift. The heroes arriving too late, learn that they have 84 hours to find the villains and seal up the rift before it gets any bigger. Spongebob, Patrick, Jimmy, Goddard, Manny, Frida, Timmy, and his fairies cross over using the machine. They arrive through Eric's TV. At first Eric thinks he's dreaming but eventually (After several failed attempts to wake himself up) accepts that they are real. They explain their situation to Eric and he agrees to let them stay at his house but has to keep them hidden from his mother.Jimmy, Manny, Frida, and Timmy go with Eric to school which ends with Timmy and Manny starting a fight with the bullies when they pick on Eric. Spongebob encourages Eric to be more confident which helps him to stand up to the bullies. The villains start causing a rampage through New York which Manny, Jimmy, Timmy, and Spongebob easily defeat and manage to capture Calamaitous. They interrogate him into revealing the villains's plan to use the rift to combine the real world and nick world so they can use their powers because the longer they stay in the real world the more real they all become. Reality soon takes it toll on the heroes such as Cosmo and Wanda losing their magic, Goddard falling apart, and Spongebob and Patrick starting to become more like a regular sponge and starfish. Sarah sees them, goes hysterical, and faints. Eric explains to his mother what's happening and she agrees to help them. Jimmy has Cindy come and bring some of his inventions and she informs them that they only have 36 hours left. Manny tries to use Zoe's crush on him to find out where the villains are located, they flirt, but Zoe sees past him and beats him. Django comforts her over this telling her to forget Manny. But she vows to make Manny love her. Manny and Frida start to develop real emotions for each other but are confused about them. Frida wants to talk about it but Manny gets scared and dodges the idea. Cindy explains to Frida that the new feelings are love but this is new to both of them because they weren't designed to feel love toward each other. Spongebob, Timmy, and his fairies spy on Crocker and learn that he made a device capable of controlling the rift. They steal it but Poof gets captured and Crocker threatens to kill him unless they give him the device and the last of Cosmo and Wanda's magic. They agree but Spongebob drops a safe on Crocker freeing Poof. One night Eric and the others throw a party to lift their spirits up. Plankton sneaks in and steals the device while everyone is distracted. Manny and Frida dance romantically which is observed by a jealous Zoe. She asks Manny how he feels about her. He panics and tells her that he feels nothing and that she's just "A silly girl with stupid feelings." Hurt, frida runs away in tears. He quickly regrets what he said and tries to apologize but is interrupted by Plankton who has taken control of the rift. Cartoons from Nick world start to enter the real world causing panic. Plankton raises an army of all the villains and declares himself ruler of both worlds. With Cosmo and Wanda completely out of magic and Jimmy's inventions not working, all hope seems lost. Spongebob tells them that heroes don't give up no matter what just before becoming an inanimate sponge. Inspired by this, Eric rallies up all the heroes and the people of new York together and fight against the villains. An intense battle is started with the heroes getting the upper hand. Zoe kidnaps Frida and suspends her from a power tower where the rift is located. Jimmy and Cindy go to close the rift while Manny fights Zoe, who demands his love. Unable to win, Manny tearfully begs Zoe to let Frida live promising to be with her if she does. Zoe agrees, but someone cuts the rope holding Frida causing her to fall. Manny catches her just in time.They confess their love and share a passionate kiss. Eric and Timmy confront Plankton who has made himself much larger. He beats them both and is just about to kill Eric when Cosmo and Wanda's magic is restored and Spongebob and Patrick are reanimated. Together they defeat Plankton and break the device. Jimmy seals up the rift and all the damage is fixed. Plankton now small again is stepped on by everyone in New York and sent back to Nick World along with the villains. In Nick World jail Plankton is confused about how he could've failed and Sandy tells him "That good wins in every world." Django reveals to Zoe that he cut the rope knowing Manny would save her. When Zoe asks why, Django admits that he loves her. Touched by this, Zoe gives up on Manny and they begin a relationship Spongebob and the toons thank Eric for his help and return to Nick World. Soon after this Eric becomes makes plenty of friends much to his mother's joy. The film ends with Eric and his friends watching a Spongebob episode and Spongebob winking at him. Cast Max Charles as Eric Mitchell Leslie Mann as Sarah Mitchell Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants Bill Fargerbakke as Patrick Star Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks and animated Cindy Vortex Tara Strong as Animated Timmy Turner and Poof Jake Short as Live action Timmy Turner Darren Norris as Animated Cosmo and Timmy's Dad Jason Alexander as Live action Cosmo Susanne Blakeslee as Animated Wanda and Timmy's Mom Cheryl Hines as Live action Wanda Alanna Ubach as Animated Manny Rivera/El tigre Tom Holland as Live action Manny Rivera/El tigre Grey DeLisie as Animated Frida Suarez Bailee Madison as Live action Frida Suarez Debi Derryberry as Animated Jimmy Neutron Zachery Levi as Live action Jimmy Neutron Peyton List as Live action Cindy Vortex Mr. Lawrence as Plankton Carlos Alazraqui as Animated Denzel Crocker and Grandpapi Rivera David Lewis as Live action Denzel Crocker Danny Cooksey as Animated Django of the Dead BoBo Stewart as Live action Django of the Dead Candi Milo as Animated Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo Dove Cameron as Live action Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo Tim Curry as Animated Professor Clamaitous Peter Dinklage as Live action Professor Clamaitous Patrick Stewart as King Goobot Eric Bauza as Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera April Stewart as Maria Rivera Frank Welker as Goddard Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Live-action films based on cartoons